Private Property
by Hina-86
Summary: My WxC fic for Valentine's day. How does Jill find out about the relationship between the S.T.A.R.S' Captain and her secret crush?


**FIRST THINGS FIRST: Resident Evil is not mine. T_T**

WeskerxChris For V-day! (yeah, it's too early,,)

**Second: Warning: It's a WxC so that should hint Yaoi, PWP**

Now, enjoy the fic and R&R, ok?

* * *

The clock in the S.T.A.R.S office ticked 1 p.m. and signaled for lunch time in the R.P.D, Joseph and Brad jumped to the door in the same second and banged against each other. "Ouch!" Brad rubbed his sore forehead.

"Dude!" Joseph cradled his left arm after it collided with the fax machine.

"You two are paying for damages," Wesker simply said from behind his desk as he sifted through the files scattered around.

Joseph's jaw hanged open. "But Captain! He was in may way!!!" He protested, pointing at the pilot on the floor.

"Then Vickers, your salary will be 20% deducted for the next upcoming month," Wesker said. Brad's eyes went wide.

"What! Captain, he sits by the frigging door! Shouldn't he had gotten out first?!!"

Wesker turned to Joseph and pointed to his seat with a finger. "Vickers has a point, Frost."

"Captain, he used his long arm to block my way out!"

"What the hell you just said?!"

"You heared me!"

Wesker rubbed his temple. "I give up..."

The youngest member in the S.T.A.R.S giggled and popped a piece of baby chocolates into her mouth. "You thwo are pashitiksh," she said with her mouth fulled with various types of candies and giggled more. It seems since she's viewed as a kid in the station all she got for valentine's day boxes and boxes of candies and chocolates. "Becca, cut the sugar off," Jill snatched a box of HoHos from her hands. Rebecca pouted and gave her the burdie.

"You two wanna get some food or not?" Joseph said, addressing Jill and Brad and pulling Rebecca to her feet and to the door. He paused at the door to give them an evil grin, "I have a specialist," he pointed at the young woman and said in a tone that held a deep twisted meaning that Rebecca and him had, then they left.

Brad was still on the floor pitying his luck when he heared that statment and bolted to his feet. "Come on Jill, better not let them preform their art of the devil!"

The woman nodded and stood from her chair, following him before she stopped at the door to looked at Chris over her shoulder. "I'm going to the cafeteria, any requests Chris?" She didn't ask the respected Captain for he'll simply say: "I don't eat that crap".

Chris waved his hand from behind the large amount of papers on his desk. "Nah, I'm on a diet." It was a joke of course, every one knows that the young eats like a man on starvation.

Jill laughed and followed Brad to garb lunch before Joseph and Rebecca would poison their food, she learned 'never to be late for your food' the hard way.

Chris chuckled slightly then pushed a rose that fell from a bouquet on his desk off his papers. Paperwork had piled on his desk for the past 2 days in an amazing style, he wanted to set the office on fire when no one's looking and get rid of them. He wasn't lazy, just missorganised, a curse that followed all Redfields to their graves, that's if they didn't miss where they digged them in the first place.

Chris shook his head and turned his attention back to the matters at hand.

Wesker smirked when the door closed.

*Finally alone.*

He watched the brunette's back hungrily, or his lower back to be more precise since it's the only seeable part from the back of his chair. Those offensive pants clung so tightly to his firm ass he just wanted to rip them off and rape him on Jill's desk for giving him a kiss today. Wesker took his sunglasses off and folded them neatly on top of a file, followed by his fingerless gloves then silently, and he was very good at moving without a noise, began walking behind the young brunette.

Chris was surprised when his chair swirled and very horny Wesker straddled his lap. "Captain!" Wesker was busy ravishing his neck, finding his most favorite spot right under his chin and lapped feverishly at it. "Yes, Chris?"

Chris moaned at the delightful feeling of the slick muscle against his neck. Wesker untucked his shirt from his pants and he felt the gloveless hands slid under his shirt and up to their goal. He gasped when his nipples were grasped painfully. "Captain, s- stop!"

He could feel Wesker smirk against his neck. "Why should I?"

"You are too old for me," he teased as the man began stroking his nipples.

Wesker pulled back from his neck and looked at his eyes with his sharp ones. "What did you say?!"

"I said, you're too old for me. Your hearings are failing you nowadays?" Chris pat his head in a sympathizing manner, and Wesker was still blinking.

"You think I'm old?" He growled and ripped his shirt open, "I'll show you old."

Chris giggled.

~*~*~

"No mom, I'm not giving free smoochies to the police officers!" Rebecca cried to the phone, her attention breaking and more of the so called salt spilled into Forest's meal. Apparently the overprotective mother thinks that due to the age difference between her daughter and the men she's working alongside with, someone might try to lure her into an awful trap of immorality and take advantage of her naiveness.

The officers didn't like what they heared and whined.

Rebecca flipped them off. "Ok mom, I gotta go now, love you," she said and the second she hang up, she dialed another number. "Jinna girl! Wussap?"

~*~*~

*Files ready to be sent, Files ready to be printed, Files of my latest schemes to humiliate Wesker, Files of solded cases, Files of unsold cases- DAMNIT!! What the F*** is wrong with this garbage bag?!* Wesker felt he was about to explode from the anger building inside him.

The man keeps all his work in great order. Marini's computer has exactly nothing of valuable in it to blackmail him with. Wesker frowned in disappointment, he has to find another way to avenge his wounded pride from last Halloween when Enrico slipped aphrodisiac in his eggnog. Wesker shuddered.

An idea hit him and he started with his scheme, grinning from ear to ear.

Chris peeked from over his shoulder, saw what the blonde was up to and sighed. "I'm not sure about this, Al-mpp!" Wesker stuffed his mouth with chocolate before returning to his plans. "No one will know if you keep your mouth shut."

Chewing and chewing and chewing the big mass of chocolate in his mouth until it became tiny pieces and swallowed, eyes going crossed in the process, his face finally regained its normal color (after it went blue) and glared at his blonde Captain. "Make me!" Chris crossed his arms over his chest.

Wesker pushed him down over the Bravo captain's desk and kissed him passionately, when they broke apart Chris' head was spinning and he was seeing the s.t.a.r.s. "Kay, I didn't see a thing,"

~*~*~

Barry clutched at his stomach and doubled over, moaning in pain. "Man, I don't feel good,"

Jill rolled her eyes. Now Barry learned his lesson of not being late for his lunch.

Barry jumped from his chair and ran to the exit, screaming 'diarrhea emergency' on the road to the men's room and so no one will dare getting in his way.

"Man, I don't wanna be in his place," Brad said to his sandwich. How said bringing your lunch to work is uncool? "You never know what those druggies of Bravo are up to," he shook his head and took another bite.

"Speaking of druggies," Jill got a thoughtful look on her face while stabbing her lasagna with the fork, "Haven't you notice the way Chris has been acting lately?"

The pilot frowned at his tuna sandwich. "You mean skipping meals and 'break time'? I think it's because Wesker will murder him with cold blood if he doesn't finish his work on time, he has a report to deliver by Tuesday," He shrugged, "He cannot join us with the mighty Captain up there breathing over his neck,"

No one knew the mighty Captain was literaly breathing over their friend's neck in the seconde floor.

Jill chuckled. "Yeah, Wesker will be a bitch to deal with if that report isn't on Irons' desk," she paused for a moment to think then decided to close her plastic box that contained more than half the lasagna she brought and got up. "I bet he's starving,"

Brad shook his head. "You're not getting his heart by leftovers, Jill," he smirked at the blush on her face. "EVERY one know, don't ask."

Jill pouted but ignored him nevertheless, leaving the pilot alone as she strided her way to the S.T.A.R.S office where Chris sure will be found, a huge grin plastered on her face when a specific scenario played in her mind.

~*~*~

"Is this a payback because I didn't bring you a gift for V-day?"

"Don't be silly," The blonde snorted, "Of course I'm angry with you, and payback is a bitch, dear Chris." he smirked and Chris rolled his eyes. "Well, You didn't get me a gift."

"And do you call that teddy beside your chair?"

"That's from you?!" Chris' mouth opened in a wide gape. Who would've thought the strict Captain was for teddy bears?

Chris frowned at the raised eyebrows. So he forgot to prepare something to give the blonde for their first valentine, but it wasn't his damn fault! Wesker would not allow him any time to spare from work.

*That's it!*

Chris pushed the blonde away, standing to his feet. "Wait here," he said and Wesker watched as the young man leapt over the desk and disappeared. He heared the noises of shufflings and slight wincings before he spoke to him again. "Close your eyes,"

Wesker smirked and did as he was told. He heared the retreating footsteps and a light thud that meant Chris didn't walk around the desk. How can you jump over furniture when you are naked?

"Now open,"

Wesker opened his eyes, and they widened in shock. "Holy Umbrella..."

For the first time in his life, Wesker was speechless. Chris was wearing a red ribbon on his head with a red rose placed over his right ear. Something in that picture made his libido jump higher storeies then usual and he felt he was going to have a severe nosebleed.

Wesker's mouth hang open. *Is that what I think it is...??*

"Is that lipstick on your lips?!" He watched with wide eyes, his mind didn't register that or the fact that he was drooling, as the brunette darted his pink tongue to lick his red lips in a full circle.

"No, I just ate a kitten," Chris rolled his eyes, "It's Jill's, don't tell her. What, you're no gonna accept my gift? It's rude to turn me down," Chris batted his eyelashes and pouted his lips invitingly.

He got his answer when the blonde pounced on him.

~*~*~

"Shut up! Oh my god, she said that?!" Rebacca choose that moment to open the S.T.A.R.S door. "Can you believe that stupid bitch?! I told her like, honey, you can't get that haircut, it's so out of fashion and like totally not gonna look ever great on you and - AAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed and covered her eyes from the horrific scene that will scar her for life when she saw a pair of naked legs from behind her Captain's desk and his blonde head. "Lock the damn door!!"

Wesker and Chris blushed, watching as the poor girl closed the door with enough force to shatter it. "I thought I told you to lock the door..." Chris said raising an eyebrow.

"I did!" Wesker groaned. "It's just that those women have a talent with locks."

Chris snorted. "Yeah, tell me about it. My sister is head over heels by the fact I'm representing the law so that she will never get caught."

Then, silence fell in the office. Wesker glanced down at his 'lunch' and smirked. "Now where were we?"

There was a sharp intake of breath then a giggle. "Hehehe, don't do that!"

"Why?" Wesker asked in an evil tone.

The laughter became louder. "AHAHAHA! That tickles you bastard!"

"What did I say about language?" Wesker smirked, "Now I have to punish you."

"Oh noes! You're gonna spank, aren't you?" Chris said as he faked fear.

Wesker grinned and swirled his handcuffs around his index finger.

~*~*~

Jill was singing 'Baby Boy' and doing the Beyoce dance, getting applause and wolfish whistles from the R.P.D officers. When she reached the hall to her office, she paused when she saw a small note on the door that said "DO NOT DISTURB OR UNLOCK"

Jill scratched the side of her head. "Will, this is weird. What is going on in there?" She leant forward and listened with her eyebrows knitted in a deep frown, trying to make what was going on behind the closed door. A small noise that could only be described as a moan made her charge for action.

What if Wesker was really murdering her Chrisy-Poo?!

With shaking hands she reached for the knob, twisting it slightly as more sweat covered her than before. It was locked! She searched under her beret to get a hairpin and opened the lock with it. Slowly opening the door she peeked inside, but nothing could be seen from her point of view so Jill opened the door wider and froze when she saw the very naked top of Captain Albert Wesker.

Well, the good thing is that the office held nothing that would look like a crime scene.

"What on earth is going on in here?" She demanded Wesker who snapped his head towards her, his profile showed surprise as he didn't hear her sneaking in on them, "And where is Chris?!"

"Get out." Wesker said calmly with a glare.

"No," Jill crossed her arms and glared back, "Tell me where is Chris?" If the captain was having an affair at work, surely he would kick Chris out for privacy.

Wesker stared at her for a while, and when he realized she's not budging until she get her answers, he smiled a small evil smile. "You wanna know where your precious Chris is?"

Jill's pale couldn't get any worse, she nodded and watched as Wesker ducked under his desk and away from her eye sight then emerged again, but this time with her precious Chrisy-Poo; topless, very flushed in the face and panting like he was running the 20 mile without a stop. "H-Hi, Jill," He smiled awkwardly at her before Wesker shoved him down again.

"Now I would rather want to enjoy my valentine, ," Wesker couldn't suppres his joy over this shocking news and grinned.

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of time like a pretty golden fish, then what she saw registered. Jill looked at him again. "Huh?"

"Scram!"

Jill shuffled to her feet and out of the office, nearly hitting her forehead in the door.

~*~*~

Chris finished buttoning his shirt and turned to watch his captain cleaning his sunglasses. "You think Enrico gonna figure out it was you behind this?"

Wesker shrugged. "He's too stupid to trace back," he handed Chris his belt which the brunette accepted, "Yeah, but still, I think it rude to replace the case of that suicider with Enrico's masturbating pictures," Chris shuddered at the unholy file the blonde had set in the 'ready to send' folder instead. No one in the entire police station would ever understand the two S.T.A.R.S leaders and their craziness.

He laughed at the thought of it, too hard that tears willed in the corner of his eyes. Wesker couldn't remember the last time he had something to laugh about, besides Marcus' failure of his so called research, but he was sure it's been a long time ago. Irons will never look at the Bravo team leader the same way before.

Chris shook his head and laced his boots.

Later that evening, Rebecca preferred to stay in the Bravo office instead the Alpha team's, she cannot face Wesker after she walked on the live porno show earlier.

* * *

Again, R&R please?


End file.
